


Collapse

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: December 3rdPrompt word - collapse





	Collapse

Blaine hated skating, flat out hated it. If he was being honest with himself, he pretty much hated any and all other winter activities, too. It’s just too cold outside during the winter, no thank you.

But skating? Skating he hated the most. Not only because he had two left feet and could collapse at any moment, but because other people were dangerous on the skates, too.

The horrible images that clouded his mind as he looked out at the ice rink before him. Hundreds of people skating left and right, people that could easily bump into him and make him fall, skating right over his hands and cutting his fingers — meaning he would have to go the hospital and they would call his parents and...

Oh god...his parents. They didn't even know he was in New York right now. It’s not like they would notice his absence anyway, being that they are currently on that cruise in the Carribbean and all, but what they didn’t know wouldn’t kill them. Or something like that.

Yeah.

With shaky legs and trembling knees, Blaine steps out onto the rink. He could do this, just one lap and he can finally cross "skating in Bryant Park" off his bucket list.

Oh god.

With determination Blaine moves his left foot forward a little too quickly and falls right on his face.

“Ow.” He mumbles to himself as he tries to push himself right side up.

"Hey, are you okay?" A guy skids to a stop right next to him, extending his arm out to help the embarrassed boy up. “Here, let me help you.”

"Yeah, I ju-“ Blaine looks over at the owner of the extended hand and suddenly loses all train of thought.

The man was gorgeous - pale skin and piercing blue eyes that looked at him in concern.

"I just fell," Blaine finishes lamely, his cheeks brewing a rosy color. “I’m ok.”

"Are you sure? Ok, good. Let’s try not making a habit out it.” The gorgeous man teases as he goes to skate away.

During the hour or so that Blaine spent on the rink, the man had to help him up three more times. By the fourth time, Blaine was sure he was going to die of embarrassment.

Blaine had ended up running into the man, making them both fall on the ground; Blaine on top of the other.

"Wow,” The man laughs as he gently pushing Blaine up some from his chest so he can breathe, “if we're already passing first base, maybe we should learn each other’s names first. Hi, I'm Kurt."

Blaine just looks down at him in bewilderment, partially still frozen from the impact and shame, and partially because of the man's words.

"Umm, uh, Blaine." Blaine stampers out with a sniffle of his nose.

Damn seasonal allergies.

"Okay, 'uh Blaine' " Kurt smiles as he teases, "what about this - you get off of me and I'll treat you to a cup of hot chocolate to help warm up that cold of yours?"

"Hot chocolate?" Blaine parrots back.

"Yeah, you're what? 18? Too young for wine."

"I'm actually 17" he confesses.

"I'm 20. Is that a problem?" Kurt smiles

"Not at all."

Five years later Blaine proposes in the exact same spot and in the same exact position.

 

I guess, winter activities aren't that bad, after all. 


End file.
